


Invisible Eyes

by Osaka_Prince_Yuta



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cotton candy is mentioned, Dreamies minus mark, F/M, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, Secrets, Soulmates, are present, jeno is in love, other ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:28:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24432112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Osaka_Prince_Yuta/pseuds/Osaka_Prince_Yuta
Summary: Jeno has mysterious dreams of some girl he doesn't know. Discovering that the girl is his soulmate does little to ease his agony as he begins to stress about meeting her.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	Invisible Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This was created way back in November of 2019, but I am just getting around to posting this. Also, this work is submitted on Amino and has been beta read.

_Short hair swayed in the winter breeze, ruffled, but not unruly. Blue eyes sparkled in the morning light as a body sleepily trudged its way down the frosty sidewalk. Invisible eyes followed her, watching her every move. Boots slotted perfectly between the grooves of uneven cement. Watching a loose shirt move in the soft breeze. Watching pink dust pale cheeks as the air bit into body heat._

_A gloved hand was placed delicately in the hand of a slightly taller boy, obviously young in stature despite being taller. The two looked similar. Their eyes were the same. Their chins curved the same way. They were obviously related._

_They made their way down the sidewalk a few more blocks before arriving in front of a large high school. The two walked inside together before the girl began speaking in hushed tones invisible ears couldn’t detect, pointing in one direction that the boy soon headed down, the girl walking in the opposite direction._

_She walked down a hallway, pausing to wave to a few people, hugging a masculine male about her age or older, before walking into a classroom full of people, taking a seat in the front, pulling a laptop from her bag._

_Her full face began coming into view of the invisible eyes. The eyes roved over her face. The face of an angel. Beautiful. Elegant. Perfect._

_A teacher walked in and began the class. She put her laptop away and pulled out a sheet of paper, scribbling a name on the top. The image was blurry. The eyes could just about make out the name-_

  
  


“Yah! Wake up! We’ve got to go!”

  
  


Jeno let out a low groan, scrunching his face and rolling over, nearly falling out of bed.

“Why?” he mumbled. 

The bedroom intruder rolled his eyes. 

“We’ve got practice in an hour,” Renjun replied, throwing a pillow at the back of Jeno’s head before stomping out the door, slamming it in his wake. 

Jeno let out another groan somewhere between disgruntled, sleepy, and irritated. 

He had almost seen her name. The name of the girl he’d been dreaming about for months now. He had never seen her name or heard her speak, and he was close to getting one more piece of the puzzle.

Begrudgingly, he climbed out of bed, bare feet hitting the cold floor that ripped a hiss from his throat as he rapidly stuffed his feet into the slippers by his bed. 

He trode out of the bedroom and down the hall, cool morning nipping at bare skin as he headed to the bathroom, only to be intercepted by a much too chipper Jaemin. 

“Good morning sleepy head! We leave in twenty minutes!” he announced before moving to bang on the bathroom door.

Jeno could faintly make out the sound of the shower running. 

“Hurry up Jisung! Put a little boogie in your groove! We’ve gotta go!” he yelled through the door. 

The sound of something, most likely a washcloth, hit the door in response. 

“What’s for breakfast?” Jeno asked, voice still deep from sleep. 

“Nothing until you put a shirt on. No one needs to see that much of you this early in the morning,” Jaemin scolded, wiggling his finger in Jeno’s face before turning on his heel and marching off toward the kitchen. 

Jeno grumbled, turning and heading back to his room in search of clothes that would appease Jaemin enough to let him eat. 

He settled on a pair of sweatpants and his favorite sweatshirt. The dance practice would be unrecorded which meant he could be comfortable. They wouldn’t have any schedules they needed to be properly dressed for until well after lunch, and then the staff would pick out the clothes they wanted them all to wear. 

He laced up a pair of random shoes and trodded back out into the hall, making his way into the kitchen, but not before watching Chenle knock on the bathroom door hastily. 

“Jisung! Let me in! I gotta go!” he whined. 

Rolling his eyes, Jeno continued the path into the kitchen, the smell of a warm breakfast hitting his nose like a heavenly scent that carried him on a cloud of warmth.

Jaemin had made breakfast buns. A sweet, sugary bun that melted in one’s mouth. 

“Ah, look who remembered how to put on clothes!” Jaemin declared from his place beside Renjun. 

Jeno didn’t bother responding, piling two buns onto a plate. 

“Yah! What about your diet?!” Jaemin “kindly” reminded. 

“We’ll be practicing until lunch. I’ll burn it off, trust me,” he said, sitting down and taking a large bite of the bun, sugary sweetness filling his mouth delightfully. 

Jisung walked in a few minutes later, hair still damp from the shower. 

“Taking extra long showers now, are we?” Jaemin teased. 

The maknae didn’t respond, piling four buns onto a plate and popping one in his mouth. 

Jaemin was ready to scold him, but the front door opened and their manager walked in. 

Their manager was a young man, no older than 30. He always wore designer tops and slacks that fit perfectly. His hair was dyed blonde and left long, gelled to stand up on top of his head, the strands sticking up 3 inches. 

“Finish your breakfast boys, the driver’s waiting downstairs,” he said. 

He walked across the threshold and into the kitchen, plucking a breakfast bun for himself and taking a large bite, eyes lighting up. 

“Your skills get better every day, Jaemin,” he complimented. 

Jaemin grinned, bowing his head. He finished his plate and placed it in the sink, everyone else following suit. 

As soon as everyone was finished and Donghyuck and Chenle were collected, they were out the door, shuffled into the warmed car with their driver, the manager climbing in the front, everyone else into the back. 

Just like every other day.

_~_

A soulmate is something not everybody believes in. One perfect person for everyone is a little too farfetched for some people. Most choose to marry who they fall in love with. A wise decision. But is your soulmate not the person you are already in love with?

This mystery girl. The girl whose face he only sees in his dreams. Could she be his soulmate? Or just a random girl that fills his dreams every night?

His feet moved sloppily with the rhythm, the music not quite ingrained into his muddled mind. His feet not quite ready to move on their own. But he was too distracted to guide them. 

He tried to keep up. The few times he came out of his daze, he tried to keep up, tried to direct his feet and positions in the right order, but the attempt was useless. 

Her hair was so short. Cut into a Pixie that showed more of her face. He could imagine being with her, running his fingers through the tresses and staring into her deep blue eyes.

His body collided with a plush one, sending them both flailing to the floor. The music stopped abruptly. Jeno looked down guiltily as he eased himself off Donghyuck. 

“First you’re sloppy! Then you forget to take the lead! And now you crash into Haechan!” the choreographer angrily seethed. 

“I’m sorry… I’m a little distracted…”

“Well that’s obvious!” the older man snapped. 

Jeno’s eyes remained on the floor. He’d let the rest of them down because he couldn’t get his mind off this girl. 

“You have 5 minutes to pull yourself together!” with that, the choreographer stomped from the room, door slamming shut, leaving them alone in the mirrored room. 

Jeno expected angry glances and stomping around. He was slowing them all down. They had every right to behave negatively toward him, but an arm draped over his shoulders and another began running through his fluffy hair. 

“What’s going on, Jeno?” Chenle asked, moving to sit on the elder’s lap, curling up like a cat. 

Jeno smiled appreciatively, running his hands through the younger’s hair. 

“It’s nothing…”

“It’s not nothing if it’s causing you to mess up like this,” Renjun replied. 

Jeno didn’t respond. 

“You can tell us Jeno,” Jaemin urged, hand still buried in his hair. 

Jeno sighed. Was he ready to tell them he’d been having weird dreams about the girl that may or may not be his soulmate?

“You fell on me, I deserve to know why,” Donghyuck whined in his ear, resting his head on Jeno’s shoulder, nuzzling closer to the other. 

Jeno sighed. They were never going to let it go if he didn’t tell them. 

“I’ve been having these dreams…”

“Dreams like… ya know… or?” Jaemin asked. 

It took Jeno a moment to realize what the younger meant, face turning tomato red when he did. 

“No no! Not those kind of dreams!” he yelled, causing the others to burst into hearty laugher, Jeno soon following. 

“Now that it’s determined that Jeno is not having those kinds of dreams, what kind of dreams are you having?” Renjun asked. 

“About a girl…” Jeno responded. 

He was met a series of “ooo’s” that sent a blush to his cheeks. 

“Tell us about this girl,” Jaemin urged. 

“She shows up every night. Every time I fall asleep, I dream of her,” he said, his eyes glazing over as thoughts of her swaying hair or deep eyes filled his mind. 

“What’s her name?” Chenle asked, excitedly. 

Jeno sighed, shaking his head. 

“I don’t know,” he said. 

“Where does she live?” Donghyuck asked. 

“I don’t know.”

“How old is she?” Jisung asked. 

“I don’t know.”

“Do you know anything about her?” Renjun asked.

“I know she’s beautiful. Blue eyes, full lips, slightly chubby cheeks, pasty skin, thick eyebrows, long eyelashes, short hair…” he trailed off. 

“But you don’t know anything else about her?”

Jeno shook his head. 

“I’ve never even heard her voice.”

The others looked at one another. Jeno was ready for their confused whispers or slightly patronizing mutters. This was weird. He knew that. If any of them dreamt about random girls every night, they didn’t mention it.

Chenle pulled the phone from his pocket, hitting a few buttons and holding the phone up as dialing tunes filled the room. 

“Who are you-”

Jisung was cut off at the unmistakable sound of Mark’s voice answering. 

“Hello?”

He was out of breath, like he’d been running. 

“Is this a bad time?” Jaemin asked. 

“No, I was just chasing down Johnny hyung. He stole my laptop.”

Somewhere on the other line, Johnny was laughing. 

There was a bit of shuffling, the members surrounding Jeno waited patiently until there was the sound of a door slamming. 

“What’s up? I thought you guys were practicing today.”

“We are, we stopped because Jeno hyung can’t dance straight with a girl on his mind,” Jisung said. 

The others giggled slightly. Mark let out a breathy half chuckle. 

“Met a girl you like, Jeno?” his voice was teasing. 

“Not exactly,” Jeno muttered. 

“He’s having dreams about this girl who’s name he doesn’t know. A girl he’s never met,” Chenle answered. 

“So his soulmate,” Mark responded.

“I thought soulmates were a myth,” Renjun gaped. 

“No, they’re real. Everyone has one, just some occur at different times in life.”

“So have you had yours?” Jaemin asked. 

Another laugh came through the phone. 

“No, but Taeil hyung has. That’s how I know about it.”

Gasps resounded through the room. 

“Is Taeil hyung dating his soulmate?!” Donghyuck squealed in excitement. 

“Hyuck, you know he hasn’t met her yet, why are you asking?” Mark laughed. 

Donghyuck grumbled under his breath. 

“I just hoped after muttering about her all the time that he’d met her and we don’t have to hear about it anymore,” he said. 

“Anyways,” Jaemin interrupted. “Will Jeno keep dreaming about her?”

“Taeil hyung dreams about his every night. He knows her job and everything, but he doesn’t know her name. Taeyong hyung says it will last until he meets her. So I guess until Jeno meets her, he’ll dream of her,” Mark replied. 

Collective groans filled the room. 

“So we’re stuck with clumsy, dazed Jeno until then,” Renjun mumbled. 

_~_

Practice was a nightmare. Jeno kept tripping and falling over on the others. Before they were dismissed for lunch, he’d fallen over on Donghyuck again, stepped on Jaemin’s foot three times, knocked Chenle on the floor, elbowed Renjun in the jaw, and tripped Jisung. Not to mention the amount of times he’d tripped over his own feet or faceplanted into the floor.

By the time they’d been dismissed to lunch, all of them were ready to be done with practice. 

“We need to find this girl before Jeno hyung accidentally kills someone,” Donghyuck said. 

Jeno grinned sheepishly as he sat on the couch, sandwich clutched in his hands, one large bite missing. 

“How do we find someone in Jeno hyung’s brain?” Jisung asked. 

“By making someone draw a picture of her,” Renjun said, slurping noodles into his mouth. 

All eyes turned to Jaemin. He was laying across a couch on his stomach, legs stretched against the opposite armrest, absentmindedly shoveling a cracker in his mouth, eyes glued to whatever he was watching on his phone. 

Apparently feeling eyes on him, he looked up, cracker halfway sticking out of his mouth. 

“Hmm?”

“Jeno hyung’s going to describe his soulmate and you’re going to try and draw her!” Chenle exclaimed, flopping on the couch at Jaemin’s legs. 

“Why?”

“So we can find her and end the disaster that is Jeno hyung,” Jisung commented. 

Jaemin nodded, putting another cracker in his mouth. 

“We’ll do it tonight. Or in the morning, that way she’s fresh in his mind,” Jaemin said. 

The manager walked in the room to herd them off to the van taking them to the Weekly Idol set.

~

In the car with a manager and a driver, six had to talk in code. If the company found out, the likeness of Jeno meeting his soulmate and then her immediate disappearance were extremely likely. 

“So how long have you been enjoying the cotton candy?” Jaemin asked. 

“Um… I had the first bit about a month ago,” Jeno responded. 

“And you didn’t tell us?! We’re your friends! We deserve to know you’re enjoying cotton candy!” Donghyuck began. He lifted his arm in the air, sleeve falling to and leaving his wrist adorned with their friendship bracelet. “Do these mean nothing?”

“No! Of course they mean nothing! It’s just weird! Having dr- I mean cotton candy, is weird!” Jeno huffed. 

“And what if the rest of us were enjoying cotton candy too but were too afraid to say so!” Renjun asked. 

Everyone paused to stare at Renjun. 

“Are you?” Chenle squealed. 

“Well… yes, but the difference is, I’ve already met the center of the cotton candy, the center of it just doesn’t know about it,” Renjun said. 

Jaemin let out a small cough and dropped his head lower. 

“Don’t tell me you’ve been enjoying cotton candy too!” Chenle yelled. 

“Well… I had a bit of cotton candy last week. And I too know the center of it,” he said. 

Renjun met Jaemin’s gaze before both rapidly looked away. 

Jeno looked between the two but didn’t say another word. 

~

Arriving at the studio, they were all ushered out of the van quickly and into the studio. Despite being early, they had plenty of things to do before going over the interview itself and getting ready. 

“Do you dream every night of this girl?” Chenle asked, moving in beside Jeno. 

“Um… Well I guess not _every_ night. Sometimes if I’m too tired to dream, I don’t, but if I dream, it’s of her,” he said. 

“What are they like?” Jisung asked, falling in step with the two. 

A smile fell of Jeno’s lips as images of his her flashed in his mind. 

“They’re just her. What she’s doing. Going to school, having dinner with her family. Talking to someone on the phone. Everyday things.”

Jisung hummed in response. 

“I wish I had a soulmate,” Chenle responded dreamily. 

Jeno wrapped an arm around the younger’s shoulders, drawing him closer. 

“You do. You’ll see them someday. And then you’ll turn into a clumsy oaf like me.”

Chenle giggled in response.

~

_“Did you have the dream again?” a femine voice asked._

_“Yes! They’re so weird! I see him at dance practices! I saw him tripping over the members! He’s going to end up killing himself!” another voice responded._

_Her voice. The voice of the rosy-cheeked girl with the beautiful everything._

_Laughter came through the phone speaker._

_“Maybe you’ll meet him when get over there!” the voice was distorted from the call tone._

_“Well I’ll see him at the fan sign before their concert, but I doubt he’d remember my face,” the other voice said._

_“He’s your soulmate! He’ll recognize you!”_

_“Doubtful. I don’t believe in soulmates anyways.”_

_There was a knock on the bedroom door and the same boy from the walk to school poked his head in._

_“Dinner’s ready.”_

_“I gotta go eat dinner,” she told the girl on the phone, hanging up the call and following the boy from the room._

_The two made their way down a flight of stairs and into a familiar kitchen with food ready and waiting on the stove to be served._

_Standing around with her family, the pair of invisible eyes watching caught the height. She was much shorter than her brother and father. Tiny in comparison to their roughly six foot stances._

_Once plates were prepared and she was seated on a cushy couch, a television screen flicked on._

~

Jeno bolted upright in bed, freezing water splashed on his face and chest, Donghyuck standing over him with an empty glass. 

“What the hell was that for?” Jeno shouted, shivering as he clambered out of the bed. 

“You wouldn’t wake up! I’ve knocked on the door three times!” was Donghyuck’s only response. 

“So you threw water on me?” Jeno asked in irritation. 

With a shrug, Donghyuck walked out of the room, leaving a dripping Jeno gawking in his wake. 

The next person to walk through the door was Jaemin, holding a sketchpad and pencil. 

“Did you dream of her?”

Jeno’s lips curved upward, cheeks turning a light pink.

“She’s coming to the fan sign!” 

Jaemin stared at him, eyes dazed over, trying to comprehend the information he’d just been given. 

“So… you’ll meet her?” he asked. 

Jeno nodded, eyes lighting up brighter than a Christmas Tree.

Jaemin’s gaze held, face placid, eyes dully skirting Jeno’s face. Sensing no humor or practical joke, he let out a loud yell, bouncing off the balls of his feet and tackling Jeno in a bear hug, Jeno now bouncing with him, both holding on tightly to one another.

They were joined by another, loud squeals leaving the new male’s lips, hands clutching Jeno’s shoulders before ending up on his back.

Pausing to stare at the younger, Jaemin raised an eyebrow. 

“Is there a reason you’re on my back?” Jeno asked, turning to stare at the male.

“I heard cheering! I wanted to join!”

“Why was there cheering?” Renjun asked, staring at them from his spot leaning against the door frame. 

“Jeno’s going to meet his soulmate!” Jaemin yelled. 

“Really?!” Chenle’s scream had both elder boys clutching their ears at the sheer volume and pitch. 

“Baby, if you’re going to be a dolphin, please don’t do it in someone’s ear,” Jaemin complained.

Chenle pouted but slid down Jeno’s back. 

“So he’ll finally get to meet her and maybe he’ll be back to normal Jeno? Not the clumsy alternative?” Renjun asked. 

Jeno shot him a look of disdain. 

“So you’ll meet her at the fan sign before the concert… tonight?” Renjun asked.

Jeno’s heart thudded loudly in his chest, aching as he stared at the elder. His mind was blank. He’d forgotten that the fan sign was so soon. In just a few hours he’d meet his soulmate… 

Would she like him? Did she dream about him? Well the dream made that clear. Does she like him? Would she consider seeing him outside of the fan sign and dreams? They were all silly questions.

“You look like you’re going to be sick.”

Jaemin’s comment brought him reeling back to the present. 

“I feel like I might puke,” he said. 

Jaemin gave him a sympathetic pat. 

“It’ll all be great. I’m sure she’s a wonderful person,” he encouraged. 

“But what if she’s not? What if she doesn’t believe in soulmates? What if she doesn’t want to be together? What if I don’t want to be with her? What if she-” he was interrupted with a harsh slap to the cheek. 

Wincing, he stared wide-eyed at Jaemin, cheek burning. 

“What was that?” he yelled. 

“That was me stopping you from working yourself into a hissy.”

Crossing his arms, Jeno glowered at him.

“You didn’t have to hit me,” he grumbled. 

~

Throughout the day, Jeno’s heart pounded in his chest like something was beating against the inside of his chest with wooden clubs. 

The concert and fan sign were coming up quickly, quicker than he’d like them too. His hands were clammy, his lungs squeezed for air, his face was flushed a light pink. 

“You’re going to make yourself sick,” Jaemin commented, watching Jeno pace on the carpeted floor of their dressing room at the venue. 

Renjun looked up from his phone. 

“Why don’t you sit and drink some water,” he suggested. 

Jeno nodded, grabbing a bottle of water from the little mini fridge in the corner and chugging half of the beverage down, hoping to satisfy his aching throat. 

“Not what I meant,” Renjun mumbled. 

The door opened, noise from the equipment team bustling through the opening. 

“Guess what!” Donghyuck squealed as he stepped into the room. 

He was met with a series of grunts in return. 

“Someone very special is here to see Jeno!” he exclaimed, bouncing up and down. 

The water bottle fell from Jeno’s now trembling hands, water exploding from his lips, the contents of the bottle spewing onto the carpet. 

“Oh my God! How’s my hair?! Do I still look sick?! Does this shirt wash me out?!”

He tugged fingers through his hair, desperate to smooth out the unruliness.

“What are you-” Haechan was cut off by the door opening further and their “visitor” making an appearance. 

Jeno’s hands fell from his hair, falling limply at his sides.

“Mark?”

Mark grinned, nodding and hugging Jaemin who half tackled him to the floor. 

“What are you doing here?” Jeno asked.

“What? Not happy to see your hyung?” Mark retorted, giving Renjun a “bro hug” and moving closer to Jeno. “Or are you just too excited to meet your lady friend?” he teased.

“Lady friend? Really?” Donghyuck asked, unimpressed. 

Mark rolled his eyes, holding his arms out from Jeno, who hesitantly stepped into them, bringing the elder in for a bear hug. 

“I just didn’t expect…”

Mark nodded. 

“None of you did because I didn’t tell you. I just wanted to see how you were doing. Hyuck told me you were most likely going to meet your soulmate today and that can be scary for anything.”

Jeno shot Donghyuck a half-hearted glare before hugging Mark again, resting his head on the elder’s shoulder. 

“Hyung! I’m so nervous!” he whined. 

Mark pat his back. 

“Why?” he asked. 

“What if she rejects me?” he asked, never letting go of the elder. 

“Do you honestly think that will happen?”

“It could.”

“You know who you are right?”

Jeno pulled away from Mark on that one. 

“What?” he asked. 

Mark sighed. 

“You are Lee Jeno, lead rapper of NCT Dream. One of the precious babies our fanbase fawn over who’s had a major glow up and grow up. You’re handsome and stocky and any girl would be a fool to reject you!”

Jeno couldn’t fight the small smile forming on his lips. 

“So you think she’ll like me?”

Everyone in the room let out a collective groan. 

“Yes! She’s going to love you!” Renjun yelled. 

Jeno’s smile grew. 

“You’ll still be here, right hyung?” he asked. 

Mark nodded. 

“I’m staying until after the concert tonight,” he said. 

He gave Jeno one more hug before moving out of the room. 

“I’m ready,” Jeno declared. 

“That’s great then. Hope the rest of you share Jeno’s enthusiasm. It’s time to greet the fans,” their manager said, peeking into the room. 

Jaemin stood from his place on the could, bolting from the room yelling “CZENNIES” at the top of his lungs. Renjun shook his head, following the younger out. Jeno took the end, nearly crashing into Jisung, who was shoveling spoonfuls of ramen into his mouth hurriedly. 

Another manager moved up beside the two, plucking the styrofoam cup out of Jisungs hand, who whined and took another mouthful before being urged toward the entrance of the building, rapidly swallowing the mouthful of squishy noodles. 

The door opened, a blinding sunlight hit Jeno’s eyes as the group was ushered out. The first thing Jeno noticed was the sea of fans formed in a restless, uneven line bubbling with anticipation, the front lines immediately letting out ear-splitting screams as soon as they saw the boys. 

The group was ushered to a long table-clothed table with bottles of water and permanent markers. Once seated, the bodyguards stepped aside, letting the first wave of fans come through, all of Jeno’s thoughts quickly shifting to greeting the giggling girls sliding albums or posters in front of him and his quick jotting down of his signature and message. 

Despite the quickly moving line and thousands of nice fans greeting him with smiles and soft remarks, he couldn’t keep his mind off of the girl he hoped would truly be coming. 

~

An hour turned into two which turned into three. Jeno’s hand cramped painfully around the black sharpie, his cheeks hurt from the plastered on smile, and there was still a lengthy line to go. He tried not to let his slowing agitation show, leg bouncing rapidly under the table, concealed by the table cloth as his antsiness to move bore into him. 

“Calm down,” Jaemin whispered, giving another bright smile to another fan as he signed his name and had a small conversation. 

Jeno sighed, nodding and not looking up as another fan came to stand in front of him. 

“H-hi. I’m Beatrice,” a soft voice met his ears. 

A familiar voice. 

Jeno’s head shot up, pupils dilating, heart thumping loudly in his chest. 

“You.” he breathed. 

She offered him a shy smile, hands clutching a copy of the “We Boom” album. 

“Hi,” she spoke shyly. 

He was frozen. Studying her face, pale in contrast to the other fans around them, obviously an outsider. Korean coated in a thick American accent that made it slightly harder to understand. Brown hair fluttered in the slight breeze, plump cheeks turning a dusty pink. 

“I… I.”

Jeno was at a loss for words. Somewhere nearby, a manager coughed and Renjun elbowed him in the ribs. 

“That’s her,” he hissed at the elder. 

“So? We still have fans! Tell her to wait!” Renjun replied, turning back to apologize to the waiting fan behind Beatrice. 

“Would you mind waiting? I’ll have someone bring you a water,” he asked. 

“Actually, I have to get back to my parents,” she muttered. 

“Please? I won’t be long.”

Glancing over her shoulder at where he assumed her parents were, she nodded and moved along, offering her album to Jaemin, who gave her his goofiest grin as he signed.

~

The rest of the sign went by in a blur, Jeno getting more antsy the longer he had to wait, signature’s getting sloppier, knee bouncing faster, eyes glancing over to the side to make sure the girl hadn’t left. To his relief, every time he looked, she was still there, waiting.

When the last girl left their table, Jeno was out of his seat before being dismissed by the manager. He made his way over to her, goofy smile pulling at her lips. 

As he approached her, he watched a smile blossom on her face as well. 

“Hi, I’m Jeno and you’re my soulmate,” he spoke. 

She grinned up at him. 

“You can call me Bea and you’re my soulmate too,” she replied. 

“Do you want to go on a date sometime? Get to know each other? Or do you not like the idea of me as your soulmate?” he asked, suddenly feeling shy as his questions continued. 

She nodded as he spoke. 

“I’d like that. And I definitely like that my bias is my soulmate,” she winked. 

His heart leapt in his throat. 

“How’s tomorrow night?” he asked. 

“It’s a date.”

She handed him her phone, he quickly inserted his number, admiring the colorful keyboard before handing it back to her, getting her number as well before both were ushered apart to respective activities. Bashful smiles were sent back and forth, both eager about starting a new section of their lives. A chapter without invisible eyes or dreams. A chapter together as accepting soulmates.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Please let me know what you think!


End file.
